The Malfoy Curse
by dq-lumos32
Summary: The first Malfoy Heir of every line should be a boy, but that is not the case for Draco. He doesn't care because Maia is more than he hoped for. Until one day he might have come across the so called Lost Heir. Slash DMHP. DMAG. MPREG. Might include lemon. Lots of OC and OOC.


**_Disclaimer: This is a purely fanwork based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter's series. I made no profit out of this._**

 **Synopsis:**

 _The first Malfoy Heir of every line should be a boy, but that is not the case for Draco. He doesn't care because Maia is more than he hoped for. Until one day he might have come across the so called Lost Heir._

 _ **Warning: MPREG. Might have lemons in later chapters. Not beta-ed (I welcome anyone who wants to be one. Do tell me!). The planning is to update once every two weeks but it might take longer.**_

* * *

The hallway was actually pretty loud with busy healers walking around and that day in particular, it seemed like everyone had to be sick. There were screaming children and shouting parents trying to calm their offspring but to no avail. Draco Malfoy however did not register any of the noises as he himself was battling one inside his head.

Somehow, Astoria, his wife, went into labour pretty early and it cost them the comfortable side of the St Mungo they had booked. She slipped on the floor while trying to reach for a glass in the upper cabinet in the kitchen. The fall caused bleeding which eventually led her in the current condition to save the unborn baby. The problem was, it had been too many hours since she was brought in and there was still no news.

Both his parents and in-laws were there together with Daphne, Astoria's sister. Draco barely acknowledged their existence though despite their attempts to ask him questions. Granted, he never thought he would worry about his wife to that extent but the thought of losing any of them terrified him. He did not marry her out of love like he had wished but rather it was a compromise to get his family (and hers as she agreed) a respect they lost after the war. It was luck Astoria was one fine woman who understood him well and her presence made his flaws went unnoticeable. So yes, over years he thought he came to love her.

"Draco!"

He turned and found his mother looked at him. "Here, Daphne brought this for us," she said, handling him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thanks," he replied before returning to his own world.

He stared at the drink on his hands and made no attempt to drink it. How can he do so when his wife is battling life inside? He was the husband; he should be inside but he wasn't because everyone said it was a bad idea. So he was stuck outside with a cup coffee in his hands.

"She's going to be alright, you know," Daphne said, slurping her drink. "She's strong and it would take more than this to make her give up,"

Draco smiled. "Yeah, she would,"

"I bet you already have your son's name ready? She told me you spent the last few months searching for names," Daphne said again, gaining confidence she could at least pull out Draco from his thoughts.

"I like Scorpius, Astoria was a bit off with that though. I'll need to convince her bit more to make it official," Draco said, smiling.

"Yeah, because Caellum sounds so bad," she replied mockingly.

"I had a distant relative named Caellum and he was obsessed with looking young all his life. A spell went wrong and he had permanent scars on his face. Couldn't take it and killed himself a month later."

Daphne shrugged. "Bad luck. Don't want that to the latest heir, didn't you?"

Draco nodded, chuckling.

"What if you got a girl?" Daphne asked.

Her question caught Lucius' attention instead. "That won't happen," he said, confident. "First Malfoy born to each Malfoy has always been boys,"

"There are possibilities—"

"Not a chance," Lucius cut her before she finished her sentence. "It's a blessing placed upon us. Ancient spell to ensure our line didn't die,"

"If it's a girl, what does that mean?"

"A boy before her had been born," Lucius stated calmly. "That wouldn't happen, isn't it, Draco?"

The younger Malfoy snorted. "Not within my knowledge at least,"

"Good," Lucius said, suddenly cold. "The first born have direct access to our wealth and I do not want any outsiders to be that person,"

"Yes, father," Draco replied in equal coldness.

Their relationship was a bit strained after the war. It was unspoken but could be seen by anyone who was close enough, including Daphne who from time to time would be in their new Manor to visit Astoria. Although Draco had never verbally disagreed with his father, he liked shaping his life in his way, free from his parents' opinions on everything he did, which can be seen as an act of defiance to his father's every word.

There was no way for Draco not to change his way to be less judgemental and be satisfied with what he had, not after what had cost him when he was a brat. Society had never truly forgiven him and his family but they saw his efforts to change. It was a good thing that some, despite a very small number of them, treated him like he was everyone else. Changing was his way of asking forgiveness and he was adamant to his new way of living. And Astoria was the first person to support him which was why he could not bear losing her.

The silence among them continued. Once in a while when a healer went passed through them Draco would jump on his feet asking about her. It drove him crazy and the stress line started to carve on his face.

It was probably half pass eight when the light signalling an operation was going on went off. A young looking healer came out with a wide smile on her face.

"It was a long battle to keep things under control but both mother and the baby are fine now," she stated. "You may come in a while. We're cleaning them,"

A relief sigh was breath out from all five of them. For the first time, Draco finally able to relax and he leaned against the wall with small laugh. So he had a son now and he would make sure the boy would live a total different life than his. He and Astoria had a plan that involved young Scorpius (if he managed to get Astoria to agree with the name) went to a kindergarten that taught young witches and wizards magic. It was not really necessary actually but for the sake of Scorpius growing up to be able to be tolerant, he wanted to give it a try.

The plan he made for his son was starting soon and he felt sudden overwhelm on his new responsibilities. That was when he felt his mother's arms wrapped around him. She was saying something he couldn't comprehend, so was his father and in-laws; but he managed to filter out 'thank you' and 'congratulations'. He glanced to his father who was spotted with barely there relieved expression and he just nodded to him. The elder Greengrass were hugging their other daughter, thankful that Astoria survived.

Another healer, this time Draco recognized her as Healer Walters, came and invited them in. As soon as he stepped in, Astoria was laying on the bed, waiting for them with no baby in sight.

"Your baby is sent to a quick check up in the next room." Healer Walters explained when she noticed the puzzled look on his face. "She's very vulnerable right now. Weak but healthy enough," she added, walking towards Astoria.

"Thank you so much,"

"It's my job Mr Malfoy. I'll be back with your baby in a moment,"

Draco quickly made his way towards her and held her hands, laying thousands of kisses on her face. She smiled albeit it seemed like it took a lot of efforts. "You're great," he said. "The best of all, thank you,"

"You'd better treat me like a queen after this," she replied, joking.

"Since when I didn't?" Draco asked, shrugging.

"Since you knew we're going to have a baby,"

Draco chuckled. "Thank you, really,"

Astoria smiled, tightening her grips on Draco. After a while, he stood a bit further to give chance to her parents to congratulate his wife. Smiles and small laughs filled the room and happiness likely seemed to go infinity. Daphne approached him after a while, hugging him briefly.

"You're officially a father now," she said, grinning. "The Slytherin Prince is a father, I can't believe it,"

"I can hardly believe it myself. Suddenly it's too real. Terrifying yet pretty exciting," Draco said, chuckling.

"I hope I don't find you sleeping like a dead person whenever I come for a visit,"

"No, you won't. I'm pretty good at staying up late and still look good the next morning."

"Yeah, right. Wait till it happens, the horrendous sleepless night," Daphne said sceptically. "Go to her, she needs you,"

Draco went to Astoria's side again, helping her to sit comfortably when she asked too. Narcissa conjured an extra settee so they could sit too while waiting for the young appearance. It took less than a minute after that for Healer Walters to walk in pushing hospital bassinet. Draco was the first to stand but he was unable to move further. He waited until Healer Walters close enough to take a look on his baby's face.

Blonde, with features yet to be distinguished.

"Oh, Merlin," Astoria exclaimed. "My baby is so beautiful,"

Healer Walters slowly deposited the squirming baby into her arms, mumbling praise words. When Astoria had the baby close to her, stream of happy tears wet her pale face. She caressed the baby's face as gentle as she could, afraid a slight pressure would cause pain. She realized a while later Draco had been staring at them with longing look. So she steadily transferred the baby to him.

Draco was startled. Holding a baby was a big thing especially it was your first. Like probably all fathers in the world, he cried as the baby opened its eyes, staring back at him. He smiled like he never did. It was a whole different level of happiness.

"Hi," he greeted the baby as if he could be understood. "I'm your father, and you'll have the best I could give,"

Upon closer look, the baby resembled Astoria more than him. The lips were probably his but everything else, minus the hair, reminded him a lot of the woman in front of him. He was okay with it. Maybe it was for the best.

"You give the name. I think I'll be fine with your choice," Astoria said, smiling softly. "I don't think Caellum would do justice,"

Draco smiled, leaving small peck on her lips. He stared at the baby again. "Hi, Scorpius. We have yet to decide your middle name but I believe your mother and I would find one that fit you the most,"

Excitement started to fill the room. His father had this proud look Draco knew he would never admit. His mother had silently watched the whole thing beside her husband, smiling without doing much talking after a simple congratulation. His in-laws were in each other arms while Daphne had taken a sit at the end of the bed.

"You've hold him too long. It's our turn," Daphne stated.

Just when he was about to passed Scorpius to her, Draco noticed Healer Walters lost her warm smile. It was replaced by some sort of wonder.

"You'd name her Scorpius?" she said when he asked why. "I know this is not my place to voice my opinion but I saw few bad cases that involve naming babies,"

Draco halted his movement towards Daphne. "What do you mean? Scorpius is a fitting name," he said, furious. "I intent my s— wait... her?"

"You got a girl," the healer said. "Didn't Jennifer tell you?"

 _She's very vulnerable right now. Weak but healthy enough._ Did the statement referred to his baby instead of his wife? He glanced at the baby once again and when he didn't find the answer to his unknown question, he turned to Astoria. She was in equal shock if not more.

"Are you sure this baby is theirs, Healer Walters?" Lucius broke the silence. "Otherwise I'd pull everything I have to sue St Mungo,"

"Huh?" Healer Walters tilted her head in confusion. "It is theirs. This young girl was the only one being cleaned in the next room and I'm the one who brings her to this world. I might be ageing but that does not make my memory defective. And if you need further confirmation, I could run some test to prove the parental although I won't recommend that as it is a painful procedure for a newborn,"

"No, that can't be right. It is supposed to be a boy. It always had been so. I—"

"Father, this baby is ours." Draco stated, cutting Lucius' talk. "He—she has everything from us. Maybe the spell no longer has it effects,"

"That is not possible,"

"Excuse me, but—"

"Your grandfather casted the spell on you the day you were born. And I recasted it the moment you turned one," Lucius cut him off.

Draco almost dropped the baby if Daphne had not taken her from him and gave her to Astoria. "And just when do you plan on letting me know? Because according to what you said, I am supposed to do the same when she turns one,"

Draco didn't know when but when he noticed, Healer Walters had no longer been in the room. Everyone dared not to interrupt them. He knew they knew this was going to be happen – the halted brawl between a father and a son. It was shame though it happened now. And to be honest, if he didn't clear up what he had just been told, he doubted if they were going to talk at all.

"Answer me, dear Father," Draco said, threatening.

"Today, when I finished the spell."

Draco stood dumbfounded. Was that how his Father learnt the spell was casted every time a son was born? Was that how he was so sure it would be son? Now, how should he feel about the situation?

"I guess both of you must have casted the wrong incantation. There is no son. Accept the fact that for the first time in few hundred years, a Malfoy firstborn is a girl," Draco said, convincing himself a girl was okay as long as she grew up well.

"The incantation was never wrong. Otherwise the colour surrounding you would turn dark." Lucius stated. "If there was anything wrong, it must be you. Do you have a son, Draco? The one I know not?"

"What do you mean I have a son? I married her!" Draco spat.

"You have to find that son." Lucius said, ignoring his question. "If you don't, Malfoys could be ruined and in this case, so does your wife,"

"Father!"

"Find that son, Draco. Find every woman you've slept with and do everything you can to locate him,"

Draco was stunned. "If I ever impregnated a woman _I_ would've known. _You_ would have known!" he said, furious.

"I don't understand you,"

"Come on, Father. You monitor every single acquaintances I have and had. You think I didn't know the real reason why Pansy suddenly becomes a stranger to me? I had no one when you ruined the last relationship I took seriously and you had to take her away too. You took everyone I care, everyone care about me all because their family is not fitting to ours. Tell you what, our family isn't that great either and you know _why_ ," Draco's voice getting louder.

"Draco!" Lucius spat back.

"I'm your son and you never bother about what I want, don't you? Unless it works according to your plan, you didn't actually give me freedom. I'm lucky Astoria and I see the world in the same way and I'm thankful for that."

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius shouted. "You'd think she's so great but you didn't know—"

And the baby cried before the man could finish his sentence. Astoria tried to calm the baby frantically but her cry seemed to get worse.

"Get out," Draco said. "Please, Father. Leave us alone. I don't need to hear you insulting her. If it takes my life to protect her from you, I'd kill myself for it,"

Lucius turned red. He stared at Astoria with a very scrutinizing look before strutted to the door, with Narcissa following behind with quick mumble of apology. Draco briefly nodded to her, understood her role in the situation. If there was anyone who can talk sense to his father, it would be her. Maybe if her mother pushed the right button, Lucius would never bother him about the so called lost male heir. It had to be a joke to have a son he knew not.

"I'm sorry, my love," he said when he sat beside Astoria. The moment he touched his daughter's face, the cry stopped and it brought him smile, erasing the bad argument he had with his father. "I need to step out a while, if you don't mind,"

"It's okay. I'll be here. I have my parents and sister to keep me company. Do sort your thoughts, you need it," she said almost in resignation.

"Thank you,"

Draco headed to the window at the end of the hall, opened it a bit for air. He needed that. Hours of waiting in the hallway must have done something to his mind. He knew if he spoke without considering everything that just happened he'd regret it.

He didn't notice at first that Daphne slowly walked towards him and almost jumped when she touched his shoulder. "Draco?" she called.

"Hmm,"

"You'd still love her, won't you?" she asked. Her tone was unsure.

"I will," he answered without a breath. "She's my daughter and she's already my world. Shame though, she was greeted in such way,"

"Not her, I mean my sister,"

Draco turned to face her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I know the nature of your relationship. I lived with her far long than you to know what is happening." She said, smiling. "I might know your hidden past too; the one that is not in your father's knowledge."

His heart stopped beating for a moment. How did she...

"I kept in touch with someone else who knew about it. You don't have to worry, that person is good with secret. The only reason I know is because I'm a good observer like I did to you," she said, chuckling.

Draco sighed in relief. "I—that person... how is..."

"Fine I think. It's been a while for me too," Daphne said.

"I'd take care of her, Astoria I mean. I don't know if it's love but like I said – shouted, more appropriate – I would not hesitate to die for her. You know she's everything for me, right?"

Daphne nodded, smiling. "Best she could have too,"

"I think I should go to her now. Don't want she thinks I'm already in search for the missing son," Draco said.

"Would you find him though?"

"I don't believe he exists. Otherwise that person would be my wife now,"

Draco walked away, stopping by the loo to refresh. When he looked in the mirror, he saw the person he longed to see standing beside him.

 _Imagination._

He splashed the water on his face again, reminding himself it was all in the past. Knowing that Daphne knew about it won't change anything. He had a daughter now and raising her would be his main priority now. He also had Astoria who had always been there, no matter how bad their starting was. He did not have a son, because as far as he knew, he had a daughter and she had just been born. And what he had to do now was finding an appropriate name for her, since Scorpius sounded so ridiculous now.

* * *

 _A/N: It has been a while since I last posted here. I do have few stories in my keep but all have not clear plot line so far. This does not have a very clear one too but think by uploading it might give me more ideas. I hope you enjoy The Malfoy Curse because it's my first time writing story with heavy theme. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
